Of Magical Flowers and Age Changes
by Apple1Air
Summary: Elena didn't think her life could get any weirder after she figured out she was a demigod. But then Demigods started turning into babies and she goes on her first quest
1. Cruise ships and Muffled Screams

Chapter 1

Elena woke up to the sounds of footsteps and waves crashing into the cruise ship. She sat up wearily, "What's going on?" She mumbles to herself. "There's a rough storm outside" a voice replied. Elena jumped not noticing her best friend Mia sitting on the bed across the room from her. Mia has been her friend since Second Grade when they figured they have something in common. They are both missing a parent. Elena's mom left her when she was younger and Mia's dad disappeared a little while after she was born.

Mia stood up and walked towards the door "Come on El, Let go asses the seriousness of the situation" She said as she waved the sleepy blonde over. Elena pulled her Good High School sweatshirt over her grey tank top and black jeans. She tugged on her well-worn gray converse and trudged towards her bubbly friend. Mia always seemed to be full of energy mainly because of her ADHD. Another thing they had common was they both had ADHD (Elena was less severe) but only Mia had Dyslexia.

In fact the only reason they were on this cruise was because in week Mia will have to leave for a special camp for Dyslexic children. Elena wanted to do something special before Mia left for the rest of the summer. Mia pushed open the door and urged Elena out "Hurry up Sleeping Beauty!" She huffed as Elena continued to use baby steps to get to the stairs that led to the deck. As soon as they reached the top the heavy rain has already soaked them to bone. "Nobody's here" Elena said surveying the area around the two girls. "Ya, the moment it started to rain everybody rain to shelter. Wusses" Mia responded whispering the last part. She didn't feel like getting a smack for being rude this early in the morning.

Suddenly the wind picked up and the boat leaned to one side. "El!!!!!" Mia screeched as she tumbled to railings. Thankfully she grabbed the last bar before she fell in the swirling ocean below. Elena grabbed the nearest railing and shimmied her way towards the young Latino. Once she reached her she put out her hand. "Grab my arm" she yelled over the wind. Mia snatched Elena's hand before she could fall into the water. As Elena was pulling Mia up another wave this time bigger than the rest dragged both girls under the crashing waves. Elena hit her head on the side of the boat and the last thing she heard before everything faded to black was a muffled scream.


	2. Twins and Babysitting Duties

Chapter 2

Elena woke up a on a beach. The moist sand tickled her feet as she walked around the shore looking for her missing friend. "Mia!" She called "Over here" Elena heard as a reply. She walked towards the direction of the voice and sure enough Mia was sitting their clutching her right hand. "Thank goodness as I found yo- What happened to your arm?"Elena questioned just now noticing Mia injured wrist.

"I think I hit it on the side of the boat" Mia whimpered. "But I have something more important to tell you and must swear you won't tell anyone okay?" Elena just nodded looking a little confused and nervous. "You know how my dad left when I was younger?" Mia asked. Elena nodded again. "Well, he left for a reason. He is one of the Greek gods. Hephaestus to be exact" Instead of a confused face which Mia suspected most people would have if they were in this situation she looked worried. "Mia did you hit your head on the boat? You should lie down" Elena said worrying over her friend and trying to get her to lie down. " I'm fine" Mia retorted trying to push her friend of her with her good hand. Let me prove it to you." Mia stood up and started walking towards the cave on the far end of the beach. She looked back and noticed Elena wasn't following her. She waved her friend over and as soon as she saw her move forward she continued towards the cave.

The cave was like nothing Elena has ever seen. The ceiling was covered in these pretty multi colored crystals and gems. In the middle of the 'room' was a couch, A tv , and coffee table. To left towards the cave entrance was a little kitchen and on the opposite was a small door which she guessed led to the bathroom. Near the back of the room was a medium sized silver fountain. Mia walked towards it with Elena close behind. "What is this place" Elena mumbled. "This is Rachel's Cave. She's the Camp Oracle" Mia answered. "Oracle? Camp?" Elena wondered. "I explain later, or maybe I can have one of the Stolls do it" Mia said."They owe me a favor anyway"

"Anyway to prove that Greek gods are real" Mia got back on topic. She revved in her short pocket and fished out a odd gold coin and tossed it into the misty spray coming from the fountain. " Yo fleecy do me a solid and show me Lord Hephaestus on Mount Olympus" Mia announced Suddenly a face appeared in the air in front of the two girls. "What do you wa- oh Mia its you. Hello daughter" The strange man said as he fiddled with some bolts and tools. " Hey Dad. I need a favor. My friend Elena here doesn't believe in the Greek Gods or that Both of us are demigods. So I was wondering if you could grant me Leo's power for a couple minutes" Mia asked fiddled with her fingers trying not to laugh at the baffled expression of Elena's face. Hephaestus rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers and Mia put her hands in the air and A ball of fire appeared in her good arm. She waved it around and turned it unit different shapes and words. "There El. Do you believe me know" Mia breathed looking a little tired from her little magic show a second ago. The surprised Elena just nodded seeming at a loss for words. "Good" Mia said looking pleased. "Well, that's all I needed Dad. See you on the Summer Solstice" Mia waved her hand through the Iris message. "I have so many questions. Like am I demigod? Whose my parent? Who are the Stolls? And Where are we" Elena said all in one breath. "That will take a lot of explaining" Mia replied.

Time skip (After Mia has explained everything)

"So this is Camp Half blood?" Elena asked. "Yep, now let's leave Rachel's Cave and find someone who will give you a tour because I have to get to the infirmary" Mia said while pushing herself off the couch and led Elena towards a huge area with Cabins, an Archery range, and a Huge house with a porch swing. "This is the camp" Mia motioned towards the area around them. "Let's go find the Stoll brothers" Mia led Elena towards the cabin farthest from the beach waving to people as she went. The two girls walked in and found the whole cabin running around making so much commotion that they didn't hear from outside. "Whoa Whoa! What's going on!" Elena yelled over the noise. "Who are you?" A boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes asked looking at Elena with Curious glint in his eyes. "I'm Elena and I'm new but that's beside the point. Why are you screaming?" Elena responded. "Well, we were just discussing some new pranks for the Demeter Cabin because Travis wants Katie's Attention when all of a sudden Travis and Connor started to glow and then turned into babies" The boy said pointing at the twin babies sitting in the bed behind him.

Elena just stared while Mia who had been unusually quiet started to laugh. "This will be great blackmail" Mia mumbled through her laughs. "Anyway, because your here can one of you watch Connor and Travis for a while we go to Archery because we can't take them with us. Katie promised to help with Travis after she tells Chiron about this little problem." The green eyed boy said as he motioned toward a girl with Medium length brown hair and bright green eyes. Mia laughs nervously "Well, I have to go to the infirmary so I can't help. Bummer" she said sarcastically and ran out of the cabin followed by the whole Hermes cabin (minus the twins) and Katie. "Just great" Elena mumbles as looks wearily at the two boys. She guessed that the smaller one was Connor and The bigger one was Travis. Travis had fallen asleep while the older kids were talking and Connor sat there and looked at her with his deep blue eyes. Elena sat down next to Connor and ruffled his hair. "I guess it's just you and me"


End file.
